<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having Their Cake (and Eating It Too) by Olpgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584782">Having Their Cake (and Eating It Too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl'>Olpgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Pre-Relationship, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his puppy makes a mess of things, Poe comes up with a delicious way of cleaning up.  Rey is more than happy to help him out, much to Finn’s disgust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Discord Shenanigans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having Their Cake (and Eating It Too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremequeenofthenerds/gifts">Supremequeenofthenerds</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub/gifts">Tell_That_To_Kanjiklub</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally tumblr and the discord’s fault.  And strangely enough, Alan Alda’s 😂</p><p>Dedicated to supremequeenofthenerds and i_said_goddameron for letting me use their ideas 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Poe!  Get your ass in here!  Now!” Rose screamed from the kitchen. </p><p>He was more than happy to comply, it meant escaping the pushy woman who had seemed to attach herself to him. He plopped his beer down on the coffee table, hoping Zorii would take it as a sign he would return. But Rose’s anger needed to be dealt with, she would happily murder him in his sleep if he didn’t get in there.</p><p>She didn’t need to say a word, he knew instantly what the problem was. His corgi was struggling in her arms, the puppy still was too excitable. The last thing BB needed was to get at the cake splattered on the kitchen tile. From the look on her face, his new dog had a hand in this. Or was it a paw?</p><p>Rose took a large step over the ruined cake, handing BB over. “That little beast of yours tripped me while I was getting the cake out of the fridge, Poe!  What the hell am I supposed to serve for dessert?”</p><p>He cradled BB closer to his chest, trying to stop the pup’s fidgeting. He might just need to get his spare key back from them before he left, there was definitely a violent rage barely concealed in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ll run out and grab something and I’ll clean up the mess. He probably needs a pee, he’s just young. That’s the whole reason I asked if I could bring him tonight,” he pleaded. “It was this or listening to him howl through the wall, you know that. It’s late enough that I should get him to sleep if I walk him to the convenience store.”</p><p>The look of disdain eased slightly. “Go now but if you aren’t back in 15 minutes, I’ll tell Zorii you think she’s hot,” she threatened. </p><p>He’d known Rose a long time, she would make good on the promise. He had no intention of starting a relationship with a woman who refused to answer a basic question like what she did for a living.  Practically running to the small store down the street, he bought whatever he could find, rushing BB back to their building. He settled his dog in, happy the run tuckered out the little guy before heading next door to Finn and Rose’s apartment. The ice cream was only slightly melted when he made it back 13 minutes later but Rose was more than happy to have something to dish out to her guests. He was forgiven, at least marginally but he was still starving. The hectic day at work and the promise of Rose’s cooking had meant he’d had little to eat but he had promised to clean up the mess.  He wasn’t about to raise Rose’s ire again tonight. </p><p>He hunted through their kitchen, trying to find paper towels or old cloths to start picking up the ruined cake. He looked at the mess longingly, it had to be Rose’s famous rum cake. It was a particular favourite of his, sitting there almost mocking him with its deliciousness. He stopped what he was doing, the clink of utensils hitting bowls still audible. No one needed to know. He detoured back, grabbing a fork from the cutlery drawer before settling onto the floor. </p><p>He stabbed at the cake, taking a large chunk that was safe from the fall. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste. It had been months since he’d had a piece, and most of it was still good. He wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. He dug in, as long as he didn’t scrape it from the floor, it would be safe to eat right?  He had no problem rationalizing it, it was damn good cake. </p><p>The clearing of a throat startled him, making him look up guiltily. He’d seen her at the table, but he was sure he’d never actually met her before. He would have remembered meeting such a stunning woman like her. He expected disgust, revulsion, mocking, anything but what she actually did. She bit her lip, looking down at him. Then she surprised him completely. </p><p>“Is that ... is it Rose’s rum cake?” she asked hesitantly. </p><p>He nodded slowly, fork still hovering partway to his mouth. “Would you mind if I joined you?” she asked shyly. </p><p>As much as he loved Rose’s cake, he couldn’t eat a whole one by himself in one sitting.  He gave her another slow nod, it wasn’t like he was going to complain about a beautiful woman wanting to join him. Especially one with good taste. They ate in silence, save for the background noise from the dining room, the dull hum of chatter and occasional clink as the others finished their inferior dessert. And the small moans of contentment from his ... well, whatever one would call a complete stranger you shared fallen cake with.   </p><p>His brain wasn’t functioning all that well, her pleased moans were a little distracting. So much so, he didn’t even notice Finn’s entrance. “What the hell are you guys doing?”</p><p>They both startled this time, her dropping her fork with a clatter. “Are you actually eating floor cake?” he asked, looking slightly nauseous. </p><p>He could do nothing but gave his his friend a weak grin. His companion dropped her head, her hair hiding what he was sure was a blush. “No point wasting food, right?” she muttered. </p><p>“Alcohol filled food at that!” he chimed in. </p><p>Finn rolled his eyes. “I knew I should have introduced you two a long time ago,” he huffed. “Clean this mess up before Rose sees it, Poe. I’ll stall for a few more minutes.”</p><p>The two of them had made a decent enough dent in the cake, clean up was easy with her help. He was embarrassed, unsure what to say to the woman he had shared this ... experience with. He wanted to ask her name but it seemed weird after their strange but intimate moment. By the time he finally worked up the nerve, Rose entered with a stack of dirty bowls.  And probably to check on his progress. The woman he’d been far too intrigued by slipped out as Finn entered with a second stack. </p><p>Advanced intel had saved his life many a time, it might be time for a little recon. “So ...” he trailed off, hoping his friend would let something slip. </p><p>Finn simply raised a brow. “Did you two have a nice picnic?”</p><p>“What picnic?” Rose asked in confusion. </p><p>“You don’t want to know, trust me,” Finn replied, giving his fiancée a quick peck.  “Head on out, honey. Me and Poe need a quick chat.”</p><p>Rose complied.  But not without giving him the stink eye first. Finn waited until she was out of the kitchen before turning back to him. “What in the hell, Dameron?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how to answer, unknown gorgeous women didn’t tend to join him on the floor.  To eat cake anyways. He gave a shrug. “Rose makes a hell of a good cake,” he replied simply. </p><p>Finn rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, I know,” he replied. “I was thinking about setting you guys up but now I’m starting to wonder if that’s a good idea. Like what would your first date be, eating out of a dumpster?”</p><p>“Really?  You know me better than that,” he replied. “And just think of it this way - if things work out, you’ve got a hell of a starter for your best man speech.”</p><p>Finn sighed before clapping him on the back.  “Fine, I’ll stay out of it. But that’s all.”</p><p>“Keep Zorii away?” he added hopefully. </p><p>“I better damn well be best man for this,” Finn teased. </p><p>Finn trailed after him as he scoped out the room.  He made eye contact with Rey and her embarrassed smile was enough for him to make the first move.  Finn did as promised, heading off to distract Zorii while he made his own move.  </p><p>“So ... I’m Poe.”</p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>TWO YEARS LATER</p><p> </p><p>Finn stood up from the table before reaching for the microphone. “So for those of you who don’t know me, I’m the best man Finn. And do I have a story to tell about how the bride and groom met. You see it all started with Poe’s corgi tripping my wife ...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>